Football (episode)
Teletubbies: FootballTeletubbies: Football https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63ORwMUVda4 (the scene begins) Sun: Sun's shining now. Over the hills and far away, Where the Weasels come to play. 1. Waldo: 1. 2. Charles: 2. 3. Julie: 3. 4. Shy: 4. The Weasels. (the title is seen) (They get going) (and run downward) Time for the Weasels. All: Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. All: Charles. Charles: Charles. All: Julie. Julie: Julie. All: Shy. Shy: Shy. All: Friendly Weasels. Weasels: Friendly Weasels. All: Say hello. Weasels: Hello. All: Waldo, Charles. Both: Whoa. Oh. All: Julie, Shy. Both: Whoops. Sorry. All: Friendly Weasels. Weasels: Friendly Weasels. Big hug. (windmill spins) Weasels: Uh oh. (flee) Where did they go? Sun: No idea. (Later at the house) (sometime) (Shy came down the slide) (WHEE!) Shy: Whew. (feels releaved) Shy: Soup. (goes to eat it) (First going to the machine) (to see if he can get it right) (Gots it right) Shy: There we go. (goes to feast) (He SLURPS the whole bowl) (and burps) Shy: Yummy. The perfect veggie taste of good red tomatoes, The crunch of celery, A tear of onions and soft chew of broccoli. (seems impressed) (Windmill spins) (and makes Shy gasp) Shy: Oh dear. (flees) (Windmill spins faster) (at a high speed) (The weasels gathered around and hugged) (each other) (They fell down) (with a thump!) (They laugh and giggled) (and chuckled) (They head up the hill) (to reach the top) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (Shy's nose shines and a TV screen appears on his chest) (and plays a film) Kids: Hello. All: Hi. Kid: We're playing football. All: Wow. Kid: This is my dad. All: Oh. Kid: This is my mom. All: Wow. (Whistle blows as the the game starts) (when the players play) (KICK) Weasels: Play ball! (KICK) (Goal) All: Yay! (Kids kept running) (and scoring) (Kicking) (and winning) Kid: Yay! All: Yahoo! (Another goal) (GOAL!) Kids: Yay! All: Hooray! Kids: Bye bye. All: Bye. (They sighed) (with depression) Shy: Again. Again. (film plays again) (As they watch) (it play again) (Then ends again) (and stops) Sun: Welcome back. (smiles) (Later near the house) (sometime) (Julie came out) (and arrived) Julie: Hi. (waves) (She hears someone coming) (and gasps) Shy: Hi. Julie: Hi Shy. Shy: Oh, Hi Julie. Julie: What a lovely day it is. Both: Big hug. (they hug) One day, They both decided to play ball. (they play ball) Julie: Where's the ball? Shy: Don't know. (they look around) Shy: Oh dear. Julie: No sign of the ball. Julie went to find it while Shy waits. (Shy waits) Julie: Where's that ball? (searches) Julie: Must be around here somewhere. (goes in search) (Shy whistles) (a tune) Shy: She's taking a while. (walks back and forth) (Julie gots the ball and heads back to Shy) (carrying it) Shy: Where is she. (paces even more) (Julie came in) (with the ball) Shy: Finally. Julie: Now we can play ball. They start playing with the ball. (they play ball) Julie: Catch. Shy: Got it. (CATCH) Shy: Gotcha! While they're playing, They sang a song. (a song plays) Shy: Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la, Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la. (sings more) Julie: Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la, Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la. (they sing more) (They keep catching) (while singing) (Then windmill spins) All: Uh-oh. (They flee) (to join the others) (They find out the magic event) (which is about to play) (The pink house appears) (at last) (French Man look at each window) (before appearing) (Window opens) (and POP!) (He sings) (tunefully) (In French words) (with translation made) (It ends) (and stops) (He leaves) (and is gone) (The house disappears) (and is gone) (Windmill stops spinning) (and runs out of gas) (Later) (sometime) Time to say bye bye. All: Oh, come on. Bye Waldo. Waldo: Ta-ta. Bye Charles. Charles: See you. Bye Julie. Julie: Farewell. Bye Shy. Shy: Goodbye. (They're gone for a while, Until) All: Boo! Noooooooooooooo. All: Noooo? Bye Waldo. Waldo: Au revoir. Bye Charles. Charles: Auf Wiedersehen. Bye Julie. Julie: Addio. Bye Shy. Shy: Adios. The sun is setting in the sky, Weasels, Say goodbye. Waldo: Vaarwel. Charles: See ya. Julie: Adeus. Shy: To-da-loo. Sun: Adjo. Julie: Bye now. Sun: See you next time for episodes of the Weasels. (Sunsets) Sun: And hopefully more spoof travels too. (Julie Weasel logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes